leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twisted Fate/@comment-24198515-20140814231210/@comment-5955640-20140821032152
Steady on hun, that comment seems to cut a little close. I would like to think that aside from a few we mostly hang out here to have fun talking about League. It doesn't really compare to someone who is making money off League now does it? On the topic of the pro scene being overrated. Well. This sort of extends to having a job in gaming in general. As far as I can remember (and I'm referring all the way back to the early to mid 90s and everything forward from there) Working on, making, and even playtesting video games seemed like the dream job. Video games are fun. You play at a lot of video games as a kid. Ergo making job out of playing video games seemed like the golden ticket. The path out of being like dear old dad in his boring blue and white collar job, you get to make a living having fun yeah! I know very few people my age who grew up playing games who don't want this sort of life and well. It's really overrated. I guess it goes without saying but gaming like everything else is very political and it's not even remotely safe for making money. You got ideas for the perfect game? Get in line. You think you can playtest and bug test games? I hope you like that minimum wage job that people will completely overlook to meet a deadline. How you gonna make a game? Money so you can pay your bills? If you really want to make a living off of games you might have to put everything on the line. Are you ready for that stress? Maybe you can get your game published. If you aren't worry about shareholders and publishers holding your creative properties hostage you're in! Maybe making games is a little too much, certainly I can just make a living playing them. I'm like the best gamer ever! I'll just play this one game I'm pretty good at to an extreme degree and get played doing it. It's no different from Football. Well actually I hope it's very simliar to football because when you've pumped quite a lot of time and effort into beating this game but coming up completely short or just short enough you'll want the sympathy from the highschool basketball player who was hoping his hoop shooting would get him out of the ghetto. And even if you make it and this thing goes big what happens 20-30 years from now? Will MLG have your back when you start suffering from early onset arthritis? What do you do when the spark dies from playing this game every waking moment, living in a house with other members of your team who are just like you. Caged in the game you played for fun? This game is a sport at it's heart. And like every other sport once you get to the point to where you make a living off of it the game ends and all people on the outside can see is an overpaid clown or a role model. But it's just another job either way.